Forum:Forum rules?
I've noticed lately that there have been more trolls and other annoyances in the forums lately, I was just wondering if it is possible to set up forum rules and ban people who break them. I've seen a couple of recent articles devolve from a debate on glitching and modding and turn into flamewars and internet aggression fests which defeats the purpose of the site. I'm only asking because I've been unable to find any page that contains rules for this forum... can people even be banned here? ArigusX207 14:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I was suspended for a day because I made fun of a guy who made a ridicolous article on the wiki, in the actual wiki page. ECWGrizwald 15:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with a little good-natured ribbing in the forums. They're meant to be discussion pages, there's no reason to be all-business if you're not making an edit to an informative article. However, what do find intolerable are people who are incapable of disagreeing or taking issue with a contribution without using insults or becoming overly defensive. There's simply no need for it. I'm a pretty easy going guy, but I'm not going to put up with someone that can't make a contentious statement without being an unnecessary asshole, especially when they fall back on baseless claims when confronted about it. If people want to keep the forums generally clean and on topic, then they could help by adjusting their attitude or learning to communicate logically with the other users. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I find that funny cause I know ppl have wanted to lock forums before because of you Jarrad TreeJs 15:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes well, I'm not going to get into the whole "you started it" bullshit, but I will say that I have never been the initial agressor in any conversation.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) SOme would consider doing something like this starting an arguement, and you have throw out many comments like this so.., LOL TreeJs 15:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe I singled anyone out. I also don't see how what I said would incite an argument in any way. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What about removing comments? Your past contribution list is there to show, especially when you haven't made any real contribution to a forum, you just go around deleting stuff? TreeJs 16:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) My record is there for all to see. You also remove a lot of comments. The only times I've removed comments maliciously is when I'm countering your trolling. This is page is already serving as a prime example of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I mark out when you two go at it. Big fan, huge.ECWGrizwald 16:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks ECW, I just wanna know how Jarrad you say this and then go all crazy when someone tells you that the stuff you believe to be "facts" is wrong, and go on a deleting rampage, like you even put it in the change summary, like you need a personal apology in order to allow people to leave their comments up? The comments that I actually HAVE removed, the pages are currently in that condition because thats the way they should be, its not a competition to see who can remove stuff, I only change material on this wiki when I have useful factual info ... good day sir TreeJs 16:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what that rambling run-on sentence is supposed to mean. You're upset because I remove comments? 99% of the time it's due to vandalism. I don't think I've ever gone "crazy" over a disagreement about a videogame wiki page. Perhaps your perception of the situation is flawed.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How can you claim that its 99% vandalism, EveryTime you have done it to ME, someone has come by and changed it to how I had it and told you to stop or the forum would be locked, both times? so atleast from what Ive had to see of you, you seem to have a flawed perception. TreeJs 16:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you both need a Time-Out. Act like overgrown kindergarteners and people will treat you like them. And THESE are the only rules that apply here-sadly. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 16:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Anarchist...and there needs to be some kind of regulation to prevent the kind of things that have been going on between TreeJs and Jarrad. It's fine to disagree. Personally, I don't glitch or mod, but I don't respect Jarrad less because he does. He just has a different way of playing the game than I do. As long as he's having fun with his entertainment product, than who's to argue? His glitching doesn't hurt me, and if I played a game with him it would either be with a character just for modding, or I would ask him not to glitch. Pretty simple I think. All the same, I do disagree with Jarrad, but you don't see me insulting him. Jarrad, you don't have to insult those who disagree with you. I checked your history just to make sure I was thinking of the right guy, and you have made some downright offensive statements. Calm down, it's just a video game. Really, can't we all just enjoy playing Borderlands? It's obviously a great game, just take some of the rabid community members on this page as evidence. Can't this just be a place where we all discuss Borderlands, ask questions, form groups, make friends, etc? I see no use for these stupid flamewars and insults. If you disagree with someone, then you don't have to comment on their posts do you? ArigusX207 16:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Arigus and Rampant shut up. The only way for these two to settle this is by endlessly arguing until one gives in. Thats the ONLY solution. Tree, Jarred as you were. Thank you. ECWGrizwald 17:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop provoking them ECW. Also Tree, i heard Jarred call you motherless goat behind your back Iran4edmund 19:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The next one to make any aggressive statements will receive a three-day ban. Anyone who continues the argument will receive a three-day ban. I'm seen more well-behaved gorillas than you guys. "As you were?" I don't even know how to comment on that. 15:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I literally have a free pass from Clayton to be an asshole. Just sayin'. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Proof? 15:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hahahahhahahhahahhahah they're still fighting?....again you're complaining on a video game wiki....its kinda sad...can't u just leave each other alone...i never knew to guys can have drama on borderlands hahahahh MINI JACKIE CHAN 19:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN :"We Didn't Start the Flame War" by CollegeHumor :(WARNING: video contains copius amounts of profanity) : 21:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Entirely Unlike Tea The reason we've avoided writing rules for the forums is because we don't monitor it much. The forums aren't exactly something a member has to use; it's sort of a, use-at-your-own-risk. Not that we don't give a crap what goes on here, we'd still ban someone if they were caught flaming, but rules aren't so rigorously enforced here. 19:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if we did add rules, how many people would actually read them, eh? If they really want to troll here, they wouldn't care one way or another. However, since this is getting to be a problem, I'll go ahead and start banning people that start conflicts and/or locking threads. -- 19:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Main rules for those who care: Nothing offensive. That means no flaming, trolling, racism, stereotyping, and anything else that's unacceptable by those standards. All rules concerning people's talk pages and those of articles will also apply here. 19:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tread lightly and carry a large Banhammer. --I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 21:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I am a mod of many battles... 21:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) @Arigus: Wtf are you talking about? When have I been overtly offensive to anyone but TReejs, after he starts at me? Can you provide an example? Also, other than the armory glitch, which is pretty much widely accepted, and the two times I merely attempted the Craw glitch, where do you come up with this pattern of behavior where I am "glitching and modding?" I have never even seen a modded weapon in-game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad, what I mean to say is that in the examples that you listed, you were normally not against the purists (who can admittedly be quite pretentious). I was actually referring to your offensive statements against TreeJs when I talked about you being offensive as that seems to be your primary activity (according to your own record) as of late. I'm not trying to be offensive, so please don't take it that way. I'm only trying to verbalize what I have observed. ArigusX207 23:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well that's all well and good, guy. Thanks for clarifying. As I stated earlier in this thread, I'm a pretty easygoing guy, but I'm not going to be made to feel like I should put up with someone elses unwarranted bullshit. I don't think I've ever really caused a problem here. Treejs just likes to troll me because he is butthurt over a trivia reference I made on the Aries page, and can't seem to let it go. I don't think I've ever once addressed him on my own out of nowhere; he just seems to follow any comment I make and post some unecessarily douchey response. I don't call him out; if he has an issue with me he can simply just ignore my posts.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, aren't you the one who once called me Canadian as an insult? I wasn't offended, but I did find it quite odd. Entirely Unlike Tea 00:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I've never done that lame Canadian-bashing crap. I swear some people here have me mixed up with someone else. I'm pretty sure there is another Jarrad, although he spells it Jared. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC)